Domenico Von Crane
Hans Fulgencio Domenico Von Crane Jr. was a German general and Nazi Ultranationalists member, he is the true main antagonist in Crossover Mayhem. He was also a Mafioso and a Capo in the Corleone Family of France City, and later Underboss and Don of the family, and now he currently resides in Asia as his crime family is getting destroyed at the hands of DeVazzi Family. Biography Von Crane was originally a vampire, who acted as a nobleman in Germany but became a gangster in the Corleone Family after moving to France in 2015. He quickly became a key member in the organisation under the command of Underboss Luigi Pennino. Domenico was sent to Mid Town to act as the bodyguard of the current Don, Freaky Willy. Von Crane had his own crew that soon become like his family. He was also an assistant and adviser to Giuseppe Travonni, but later left him because Travonni was used by his father-in-law Piero the Scavenger to kill Dom's father and then Piero used this as a blackmail opportunity and set up Carmine Von Crane to help in killing him without knowing, but Domenico knew about this and in return killed Piero, without killing Carmine. Domenico led the Corleones after he, unknowingly to all others, poisoned Freaky Willy with Mushroom Oil in cold blood. Von Crane has two sons: Carmine Varrotto and Giacomo Lio AKA Purple Diamond and they moved to Chicago for a while and were leaders of a powerful gang. However, their leadership didn't last long as a rival mobster, Tony Montana was becoming more and more frustrated with their success and in return killed them with the help of one of Von Crane's sworn enemies, the Fortunato Regime. Now Von Crane resides in East Asia and has only few of his men left, as they were all killed at the hands of DeVazzi Family back in France. Hatred for Mother After Hans was scarred by his father and got under his control like a puppet that he was, he saw that his mother left him for Rose Quartz and Dom took it as a sign of betrayal and started hating her. This hatred will exist until his death. And his father showed him a perfect way to get revenge: kill all members of the Gem race. Work in the Nazi Regime Back during the World War II, Hans formerly worked as a masseur in Munich, under Marishka's aegis, but stopped, because he wanted to leave it. Instead, he started to work as an accountant, until Joseph Tutchenko came to his workplace and persuaded him to became a soldier, because he smelled the feeling that in his youth, he actually wanted to be the general of his mother's guardian army, that was destined to protect her if it's necessary, until her apparent betrayal for being with Rose Quartz. Hans became a soldier by joining the Reichsheer. The Godfather: CoFC To be continued... Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Italians Category:Corleones Category:Cranes Category:Capos Category:Dons Category:Underbosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich People Category:Germans Category:Revenge Seekers Category:LGBT Community Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Needs editing Category:Nazis Category:Fathers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mobsters